


Vexatious

by kaige68



Series: July Carguments 2013 [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cargument, Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a cargument.  Really nothing else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vexatious

**Author's Note:**

> So, apparently I've decided upon a month of carguments.
> 
> Written for July 2013 WotD _Vexatious_ 7/2/13.
> 
> Not beta read

“I'm just sayin-”

“No, you’re not just saying. Your voice is raised and you’re pointing at me again. Also, while we’re on the topic, if you were just saying, you would have just said it and left it at that. Repeating it a dozen times in the space of five minutes is one hundred percent not _just saying._

“I’m trying to make a point here! What is it with you? You’re so closed minded it has to be your way or nothing?”

“And you know so much about being open minded? HA!”

“I am very open minded, my friend. Very.”


End file.
